


Relax and Recover

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pre-Time Skip, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, bottom edelgard, sub edelgard, top dorothea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: Edelgard gets hurt during a battle and her lovers attempt to cover her and...help her heal.





	1. Chapter 1

Edelgard’s eyes rolled back in her head. The world was too bright, too loud, the cart was too bumpy. She let out a groan. 

“Hush,” said Dorthea. A soft hand ran through Edelgard’s hair.

“No…” mumbled Edelgard. She shook her head and threw her arm out. A strong hand grabbed her arm and placed it back on her chest. 

“Behave, Edie,” said Hubert. He traced the back of her hand with his thumb before letting go. There was a hard bump. Hubert nearly fell on her, catching himself on the edge of the cot. 

“We’re almost there,” said Dorthea. “And careful, Hubie. She’s fragile.” 

“She’s bleeding again,” said Byleth. Hubert mumbled something to himself.

“You don’t have the energy…” began Dorthea. Hubert shushed her.

Edelgard could feel the spell hitting her before she could see it through her squinted eyes. Her body felt warm suddenly. She blushed and let out a far too erotic sigh. 

Dorthea let out a soft giggle. 

“Hubie,” she said. 

“It was necessary,” said Hubert. “And it worked.” Byleth let up some of the pressure on Edelgard’s wounded side. 

It still hurt though. The pain was blinding, aching, crippling. Having her skin knit itself back together hurt. 

“Oh, Edie,” said Dorthea. Edelgard didn’t realize she was crying until Dorthea wiped the tears off her face. Dorthea started humming and singing quietly. It hurt. God, it hurt and she was embarrassed, and emperors shouldn’t cry.

“Don’t let anyone see...see...me,” said Edelgard. “I cannot scare them.”

“Don’t you worry about that,” said Dorthea at the same as Hubert spoke up.

“Of course, Lady Edelgard,” he said. Dorthea wacked him in the shin. 

“You don’t need to worry about anything,” said Dorthea. “You let Hubie and I take care of everything for you.” Edelgard absolutely knew that Dorthea was trying to lul her into the soft and quiet place where she trusted them both to do whatever, becoming pliant and needy. Edelgard knew that she probably should go there. It would make the rest of this painful day easier to just rely on her two lovers to take care of her while she was vulnerable. But she didn’t want to.

“We’re here.” Edelgard blinked and Byleth was kneeling in front of her. “We’re going to move you now; take you to Professor Manuela.” Edelgard blinked slowly. “The knights will get you out and Hubert and Dorthea will meet you up there.” Edelgard blinked and mumbled a soft no. 

Byleth held up hand as the knight carried her through the monastery to the infirmary. Byleth walked next to her, holding her hand. 

“Dorthy…” mumbled Edelgard. 

“She’s coming,” Byleth said. Adelgar tried to reach out. Byleth pinned both her hand to the cot. “Careful. You’ll hurt yourself.” Adelgard shook and sobbed.

“Manuela,” said Byleth. Manuela dropped what she was doing and ran over. 

“Roll her on my count,” she said. “One, two, three…” The knights and Byleth rolled her onto a bed. Manuela kicked the knights out.

“Hub...and Dorthy,” mumbled Adelgard. Manuela smiled softly. 

“Edelgard, dear, it’s your professors Manuela and Byleth. You’re safe. Hubert and Dorthea will one in once they’re checked for injuries,” said Manuela. Adelgard didn’t like that. Not at all. 

“No...I-I want…” Byleth shushed her. They started taking off her ruined clothes as Manuela grabbed herbs and bandages. 

“No,” said Edelgard.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry,” said Byleth. 

“We can’t treat you unless we can see it,” said Manuela. Edelgard shook her head and weakly grabbed onto her shirt. Byleth pried her hands away from her clothes revealing the stiff scars across her body. “I know you don’t like your scars...” Edelgard whimpered and continued to cry. Manuela turned around.

“Let me see her, Byleth,” said Manuela. Byleth stepped back. Manuela started palpating her injuries. 

“Off!” yelled Edelgard. “I’m-i’m empire...get off…” 

The door swung open with a soft thump. Dorthea sprinted in, a soft bandage around her head.   
“Where’s Edie?” asked Dorthea. Blythe gestures for the head of the bed. Dorthea cupped Edelgard’s face. 

“Hi there, hi there, gorgeous,” said Dorthea. Edelgard cracked her eyes open. “You were such a great leader, Edie. You did so good in the battle. You were so brave. Now just relax and let the professors take care of you.” Edelgard nodded. “Hubie will be right up.” Dorthea gave Edelgard a small smile. 

“Hurts,” Edelgard croaked. 

“Oh, I know. And I wish I could take it all away. Just hang in there, love,” said Dorthea. Edelgard nodded. Manuela began cleaning off a deep wound. Edelgard jerked back. “Hold still please.” Edelgard started humming softly. 

Byleth and Manuela worked to clean off the slashs and bruises across Edelgard’s body. Her hands twitched, and she whimpered. 

“Looks like some broken ribs…” said Manuela, working her hands, slowly casting spells over Edelgard. “Let’s just…”

“No...ow..” mumbled Edelgard. 

All of the sudden, Edelgard seemed to wake up. She jolted up against Dorthea and shoved everyone off her. 

“No,” she screamed. “No wait, don’t touch me!” 

“Edie,” said Dorthea. Edelgard rolled off the bed, with Dorthea and the professors scrambling to catch her. She threw out her elbow, catching someone in the shin. She started dragging herself to the door, leaving a trail of blood behind. 

Byleth knelt down to pick her up.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay, El,” they said. Edelgard pushed them back.

“Edelgard, stop it.” Edelgard stopped for a second. Her eyes skimmed the room. Dorthea knelt down in front of her. “That’s right. That’s good…” Edelgard coughed and leaned over, vomiting up brownish, redish liquid. “Oh, my poor Edie. This is what happens when you push yourself too hard.” Edelgard stared at the spot on the floor, grimacing.Tears dripped down her face. 

“Alright,” said Dorthea, gently. “Let’s get you up.” Edgelgard pulled herself back. She was overtaken by a sudden pain and keeled over, groaning. “Look at you, darling. Let me help you.” Edelgard shook her head like a petulant child.

“Hurts,” she whispered. Dorthea nodded. 

“I know. But sitting on the floor isn’t going to make it any better, Edie,” she said. Edelgard wouldn’t look at any of them. 

“They’re dying…” she mumbled.

“Who’s dying?” asked Dorthea.

“Sisters...brothers...getting…” Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut.

“Let’s get back on the bed, and we can get you all comfy and all relaxed so we can cuddled,” said Dorthea.

“Hu...bert?” asked Edelgard. 

“He’ll be up soon.” She nodded and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. 

“He’ll be up now,” said Hubert. His arm was in a sling, but he looked no worse for wear. He walked up next to her. “May I pick you up?” Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut. Hubert tucked his arm under her lower back and picked her up, sliding her on the bed. Edelgard sniffled. 

“I don’t...I...everything hurts…” Edelgard rubbed her arms, scratching at her scars. Hubert gently pulled her arms back. 

“Hush, Edie,” he said. Byleth handed Dorthea a small, strong smelling jar of ointment. Dorthea scooped some off and wiped some under Edelgard’s nose. Edelgard whined and rubbed her nose.

“Relax, if you please, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert said. 

“This will help,” Byleth murmured. Edelgard blinked. 

“Smells bad,” she said.

“The medicine will help you relax,” said Manuela. Edelgard rolled her head back. Dorthea pulled her head up onto her lap, and Edelgard rubbed her nose into the palm of Dorthea’s hand. Hubert rubbed the back of Edelgard’s hands.

“Keep her still,” said Manuela. Byleth held her down as Manuela began working on her injuries.

Edelgard let out small whines like a wounded puppy. Dorthea began to sing softly as she fidgeted under the Manuela’s gentle hands and analytical gaze.

Edelagrd could hear the singing, but she didn’t process a word. Everything felt...distant. SHe could still feel the pain, but it was unconnected to her. Hubert held her hands, but it didn’t stop the panic that was crashing against her in waves. 

But she just let it. Edelgard was no stranger to panic and pain. So she just let it happen...she closed her eyes and let it happen...


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were a blur. Edelgard slept through most of it, waking up to be spoon fed broth and pungent taking medicine and herbs. 

Sometimes she would wake up to Dorthea’s soft words and gentle hands sitting her up and brushing her hair back from her face. She would sing in a hushed voice and spoon things into her mouth. Edelgard would cough and reach out for her and Dorthea would kiss her forehead. 

Hubert would be there other times. He was careful and quiet. Sometimes, he would feed her, but more often than not he would change her bandages, rub her shoulders and back, telling her bits and pieces of news about how everyone was doing. It was almost comical how much his gossiped and told stories, amusing Dorothea to no end. 

And after a few days, Edelgard woke up. She wasn’t foggy anymore; she looked around wiggling her legs. She hated being stuck in bed. 

There was a soft rustle, and Edelgard looked up to see that Dorthea was reading by the fireplace in one corner of the room, with Hubert cleaning the blood of off Adelgard’s axe. 

Adelgard took a deep breath and pushed herself up, dangling her legs off the end of the bed.

“Edie, get back into bed,” barked Dorthea. Edelgard shook her head. 

“No--I, it’s fine,” said Edelgard. She gulped. Her head spun, but she was fine. She had to be.

“Get back into bed, you heard Dorthy,” said Hubert. Edelgard shook her head. Hubert simply walked over and scooped her up under her legs, pushing them back onto the beds. Dorthea walked up to the other side of her. She crawled onto the bed and rubbed Edelgard’s shoulders. 

“You know if you don't relax, we’ll have to make you,” she said with a soft menace. Edelgard gulped. “You like that, sweetheart?” Hubert laughed.

“You’re all ready to be good for Miss Dorthea, aren’t you?” he asked, pushing his nose into her stomach. Edelgard didn’t reply. She knew Hubert could smell her arousal. And god she was tired and hurt, but godess be damned if she let them know. 

“Go ahead and have fun, Hubie,” said Dorthea. Dorthea leaned forward and gave Edelgard a kiss on the mouth. She melted into it. All of her worries and fears melted out of her too. No, no, she has to be strong. She has to be awake. She can’t be...she can’t fall into... 

Hubert rubbed Edelgar’s legs and hips, kissing her stomach. 

“Will you allow me?” he asked quietly. Edelgard gave a nod. She wanted it. She wanted it so bad. She was tired and hurt and Hubert smiled. He was so handsome… “Good.” He pulled up her nightgown.

Dorthea pulled her head back, kissing her deeply. Edelgard tensed. Dorthea sat back and placed a chaste kiss on her chin. 

“Relax, princess. Let us worship you, Edie,” said Dorothea. 

“It’s hard…” said Edelgard. Her melted brain was still fighting. Dorothea smiled softly. 

“I know. But we have you...let us make you feel good…” 

Edelgard gasped. Hubert had began kissing the inside of her thighs. Edelgard’s hands grabbed at Hubert’s hair. Dorothea reached down and pulled Edelgard’s hands up behind her head. She cringed from the feeling of Hubert’s soft lips on her scarred thigh. He worked his way up kissing into the crease of her hip. 

He licked a long strip down her belly. Her shoulders jerked up. Dorothea giggled and kissed at her neck. 

“Someone is wet…” mumbled Hubert. Edelgard moaned. He licked a strip down her center; her toes curled. Dorthea leaned down and kissed at her neck , reaching down and pulled at Adelgard’s nipples, avoiding the scars and touching only the soft, sensitive parts. 

Edelgard felt...everything. The suckling and sucking and licking. The warmth and the love and all the feelings…

Hubert lifted his face off of Edelgard.

“Miss Dorothea...may I…?” Hubert asked. Dorthea nodded. 

“Control yourself, Hubie, but yes,” she said, handing him a bottle. Hubert sat forward and settled himself, rubbing the oils on his cock. He slowly pushed himself in. 

Edelgard squealed and her eyes rolled back in her head. Hubert slowly pumped himself in and out hitting the soft spot on her front wall, making her see stars. She let out a long moan. Her legs tried to snap closed. Hubert gently held her open. 

“You’re so beautiful like this,” said Dorothea. Edelgard looked back at Dorothea and weakly reached for her wrist. 

“May I...may I eat you out?” she asked. Dorothea let out a soft chuckled. 

“So eager.” She smoothed back Adelgard’s hair. “But I don’t think you’re quite ready for that…” Dorothea looked over at him. “Hubert.” Hubert closed his eyes.

“Yes?” he asked. 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Ms. Dorothea,” he said. Dorothea smiled.

“Pull out,” she said with a small smirk. Hubert sighed and removed himself. Edelgard let out a small squeak. “Switch.” Edelgard looked confused. “Your mouth can be busy without having my weight on you.” Edelgard nodded. She opened her mouth. Hubert placed himself inside her mouth, careful not to put his weight on her. Dorothea crawled to the end of the bed. She gasped and smiled.

“You look so good for me. So wet. So good,” said Dorothea. Edelgard sighed wetly. Finger circled around Edelgard’s lower lips and reached into her center. Edelgard gasped. Hubert’s body jerked, and he pulled out right in time to unload on the floor. Dorothea smirked.

“Hubie didn’t last very long,” said Dorothea. “Can you last longer?” Edelgard’s body shook. “It doesn’t look like it. Well...when you’re all better we can practice…”

Edelgard threw her head back and jerked up with a squeak. Dorthea licked off her fingers and set down Edelgard’s legs. She crawled up and kissed Edelgrad’s cheek and Hubert on the shoulder, before pulling them in close.


End file.
